The goal of this application for an Established Investigator Award in Cancer Prevention, Control, Behavioral, and Population Sciences is to allow Dr. Goodwin to reduce his administrative responsibilities so that he can devote 70% time to mentoring junior faculty and other trainees in health services/outcomes research in cancer care and to his own research in cancer control. Goodwin has studied patterns of cancer care for 20 years, using methodologies such as examination of large administrative databases, population-based interview studies, and a randomized prospective community-based trial of an intervention to improve care. His recent research encompasses several themes, including: * factors affecting adoption of new cancer treatments over time; * disparities in cancer care by age and ethnicity; * population-based estimates of toxicities of commonly used cancer treatments;estimates of provider-level performance in cancer care; * development and validation of algorithms to identify incident cancer, cancer treatments, and outcomes in Medicare data He has been a successful mentor for doctoral students, post-doctoral fellows and junior faculty. Over the past decade seven of his mentees have obtained K-awards and six others have R-01s or other federal funding. The Established Investigator Award will allow him to step down as PI of the Claude Pepper Older Americans Independence Center so that he can concentrate on research and mentoring in cancer care.